Report 1347
Report #1347 Skillset: Astrology Skill: Tarox Org: Symphonium Status: Completed May 2015 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: This is a follow-up of report 1165. Tarox modifies endurance cost when casting astrospheres at targets. Of course, with the impending removal of endurance, we need to find a new, unique way for this planet (known as a warlike and vicious entity) to affect astrospheres. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Upon casting the sphere, if Tarox is positively aspected, the caster will receive a minor boost to the next offensive thing they do. This ranges from newbiekicks, to nightgaze, to cosmicfire, etc. If Tarox is negatively aspected, allow the sphere to give a minor malus to the next offensive attack. If two spheres are cast on the target that are positive and negatively aspected in Tarox, the exact positivity/negativity will be added together (like +3 positively plus -2 negatively (plus x y z). Note that this is different in that it affects -you- instead of the casting of the astrosphere. Call the resulting calculation a Taroxian blessing or Taroxian curse in def/diag. This seems thematically neat (the war planet is blessing or cursing your endeavours in combat (particularly in dealing raw damage)). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Allow Tarox to inflict a medium amount of magic damage (scaling to a large (1000 max?) amount if hugely negative) on the target if negatively aspected. If positively aspected, it becomes a heal instead (500 max). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Tarox will affect the health of the caster only when astrocasting spheres. If positively aspected, the casting will heal the caster. If negatively aspected, the astrocasting will damage the caster (magic damage). Suggest low to medium amounts. Player Comments: ---on 4/23 @ 04:42 writes: I haven't been especially keen on any proposed changes for Tarox in the past. Solution 1 could be interesting, but Solution 3 seems to fit thematically as well, and would be simpler. ---on 4/23 @ 13:57 writes: Solution three appears to be the simplest and most thematically appropriate. Would be useful, as well. ---on 4/23 @ 15:40 writes: A concern raised by Shedrin and shared by me is that current solution 2 and 3 would make it so, at some times, it would require PK declare to buff allies, making the skillset even more clunky. This report is super flexible, share your ideas too! ---on 4/26 @ 23:37 writes: I don't really like Solution 1, especially without any potential numbers. I don't understand how minor damage when laying spears will actually help out the astrologer, and am averse to adding in more random damage spamming to the game. ---on 4/29 @ 05:35 writes: I was a pretty failure of an Astrologer, so I can't comment on the validity of this report as I would like, but I outsourced my opinion to Kalnid, and his suggestion is this: That Tarox affects the health of the user when a sphere is cast. So when the sphere is positive in Tarox, it provides healing, when negative, it removes health. Seems appropiate given that Tarox is the War sign. ---on 4/29 @ 05:39 writes: Support for the Silvanus/Kalnid-solution ---on 4/29 @ 13:51 writes: Added in Silvanus's comment as sol. 3. ---on 5/1 @ 22:29 writes: Uuhh.. definitely no to solution 1 in my thinking. Solution two or three preferably ---on 5/4 @ 05:12 writes: Support new solution 3. ---on 5/4 @ 17:16 writes: Solution 3 (heal/damage caster) supported. ---on 5/28 @ 20:34 writes: Solution 3 seems good.